


Day 5: Rampant Werewolf and his Bucky

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comics, Funny, M/M, Sitcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: Bucky has a little addiction but when things get drrrramatic, he does not forget about SteveA short form written as part of a theme week dedicated to Steve and Bucky of the MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2Thank for translating to Satan which is the only Daughter of Eve in all Narnia I want to know





	Day 5: Rampant Werewolf and his Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dzień 5: Wilkołak, Lampart i Wichry Namiętności](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593221) by [Ithil7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7). 



Since he stopped being the Winter Soldier, there were only two important things in Bucky's life: his friend Steve and his soap opera "Unforgettable Family", airing every day at 1 pm. It meant that every day, precisely at 12:50 alarm in Bucky's phone went off and Bucky himself sat down in front of the TV and even a fire wouldn't make him move. Unless Steve was dying in that fire, that is. On the other hand, if Steve was actually _dying_ in a  fire but the alarm for the show went off Bucky would probably leave him to burn and hurried to his show. Steve often pondered about that topic and considered testing that theory in practice. Although, the show was interrupted with commercials, so maybe Bucky would have fitted the rescue mission during one of those? It's possible Steve would lose a limb or two in that scenario but that would be a low price for finally finding out who is Lucianne going to marry! One time, during a commercial break, Steve asked Bucky what would he choose if he had to, but Bucky just puffed annoyed and answered "Isn't it obvious?!" but then the break ended and Bucky was lost to the world again. Steve was glad that Bucky seemed to know where his priorities lie, even if he was the only one.  
Bucky wasn't totally oblivious though, he knew that Steve was at least mildly concerned with his obsession. That's why, while Steve fantasized about becoming a burnt offering, Bucky tried to figure out a way to cheer him up a little bit. The revelation came to him suddenly, in the middle of his soap opera. Buck sneaked a look at Captain and promised himself that this time tomorrow Steve would be sitting there in a much better mood.

\- Wait, what?  
\- So then Capitan America became the king of United States! I mean, what was left of it-explained Bucky with excitement, showing Steve his notes for a show about Capitan America. It took him fifteen minutes and half a bottle of hooch to get this...creative-But he didn't enjoy it much so he asked Hulk to build him a time machine, so he could go back in time and defeat Rampart...  
\- I sure hope so, they sound like rampant jerks...  
\- They sure are.  
\- And why Hulk?  
\- Because he's as smart as Bruce Banner and the only one left alive so it's not like Capitan had much of a choice there. Listen what happens next. So then he stopped the nuclear attack, so the Rampart couldn't take over the world but he died doing that! End of an episode!  
\- Buck, it really concerns me how overjoyed you sound about my demise right now...  
Bucky sent him a look full of indignation and replied harshly  
\- However, that still means that he won because before he stopped that nuclear attack he had unfrozen "himself" from the past. And now the regular Steve is alive and a hero like always, it's just the King Steve that's dead. But that is going to be in another episode because that first one ends with King's Steve death and a cliffhanger! - finished Bucky, throwing his hands up in the air.  
\- And then he turned into a werewolf-he added after a second. And watched satisfied as Steve laughed and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to tell you that nothing here is made up by me - the whole of Bucky's story is a summary of the ORIGINAL storyline of the comic book about Captain America ("Captain America # 695-700"). And of course Capwolf is a classic :D  
> So sorry, but this short is actually a 100% canon!


End file.
